1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of traffic cone, mainly for lowering the production cost of traffic cone, with the design of the periphery of a through hole at the center of a preformed base being upwardly extended with a cone ring part and the installation of convex columnar members and fluid passing holes, a tightly combing effect can be obtained while a cone body being combined with a combination part of the base with an injection molding means, also the used quantity of secondary material or recycled material for the base can be increased thereby relatively reducing the used quantity of original material for the cone body, so the production cost can be further lowered and the industrial application and the economical benefits are provided.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional traffic cone is formed by a plastic or rubber material processed with an injection molding means, and generally has two portions, a cone body and a base extended at the bottom, wherein the base is served to provide stability while the traffic cone being placed, and the cone body is served to provide an warning effect. With said design, the main function of the cone body is to utilize the bright color of the material itself to achieve the warning effect with the illumination of vehicle lamps at nighttime, and for the stability of placement, the base is formed with various counterweight for meeting the requirements of various occasions and regulation or law issued by different regions.
However, said integral manufacturing of traffic cone utilizes single material, and is often limited by the formation configuration of traffic cone, so the thickness of cone body is thin but has a large volume; in order to ensure the material can be fully filled in the mold within a preset formation time, the material has to adopt a material have better fluidity for injection molding, and in order to obtain a better color warning effect, the original material for injection molding has to adopt a virgin material with better quality, and a secondary material or recycled material is not suitable to be used, therefore the whole production cost cannot be lowered. As such, skilled people in the art have been trying to manufacture a traffic cone by stages. Take the U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,419 and the U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,055 for examples, a cone body is firstly formed by a cone body mold for injection molding, then is disposed in a base mold for the combination and formation of a base. The U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,229 B1 issued to the inventor of the present invention has disclosed a method in which a base is firstly formed, and the middle portion of a through slot having a large dimension and formed at the center of the base is extended with a convex ring part having a proper width and formed with plural dovetail holes, then the base is disposed in an integral traffic cone formation mold for the injection molding of a cone body; by adopting a material having high fluidity for the cone body allows the dovetail holes preformed on the base to flow through for combining with the convex ring part, thereby finishing the manufacturing and combination of the base and the cone body. In view of said two manufacturing methods of traffic cone by stages, it looks like the only difference is the formation stage of the base and the cone body, however in actual practice, the former one is to firstly form a cone body by injection molding which is limited by the specification configurations, so an original material having better fluidity is required for the operation of injection molding, and during the injection molding of the base, a virgin material having high fluidity has to be used for combing with a combination ring seat preformed on the cone body, so the material cost is not able to be effectively reduced; and the later one is to firstly form a base then combine with a cone body by injection molding, so the base can adopt a lower-cost material such as a secondary material or recycled material, and the cone body still adopts the cone body original material having high fluidity for the injection molding; as a result, the material cost for the base is lowered thereby greatly reducing the whole production cost, and better industrial application and economical benefits are provided.
However, the inventor of the present invention does not just satisfy with his invented by-stage manufacturing method of firstly forming a base then disposing the base in a mold for the injection molding of a cone body for the purpose of lowering production cost; without affecting the anticipated function of traffic cone, the inventor wants to further reduce the material cost for relatively increasing the financial profits and providing better industrial application and economical benefits.